happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Goofs/Characters
These are all of the reoccurring goofs that are seen appearing on the main characters based on their model or design. General Character Goofs These are goofs that apply to most or all of the characters. Teeth Goofs SFKY_17.PNG|Cuddles with no teeth GoFaster.png|Giggles with no teeth SFKY_8.PNG|Toothy with no teeth S1E2_Housewarming_Petunia_Help_me!.PNG|Petunia with no teeth S1E2_Housewarming_Handy_nohands.PNG|Handy with no teeth Vlcsnap-2016-12-08-10h40m36s866.png|Nutty with no teeth SnipSnip37.png|Pop with no teeth Mime and Mime again (38).png|Mime with no teeth Burned_Afro.jpg|Disco Bear with no teeth 2ndTrails11.png|Flippy with no teeth Eyedog.png|Petunia with gapped teeth Mit34.png|Shifty with gapped teeth Hats vs. Physics Russellabused.png|Russell's hat should have fallen off long before now Boat_lifty_es.jpg|Handy, Flippy, and Shifty's hats should have floated as they sank in the water Gws40.png |Look at me! I'm falling with my hat on my head! 56STS.png|Pop's hat, along with his pipe, should be falling right now WTracks25.png|Cuddles' hat I can understand, but Russell's hat has no excuse WTracks80.png|Handy and Shifty's hats should be falling STV1E1.2_PT2_49.PNG|Physics of water? What's that? Oxygenlow.png|Really, what is it? Noooooo.png|After everything they went through, including falling down a water fall, their hats are still on Backfiredplan.png|There were thousands of times for his hat to fall off in this episode and this is one of those times FlameMole_3.png|I guess The Mole doesn't understand how water works either Cubfallsinthewater.png|He falls in the water like this... Packrings.png|... and still has his hat on Russelljumpsoff.png|Please make Russell's hat understand how gravity works... Scubacoons.png|This show really doesn't understand how hats and water work Spinningmachine.png|Pop and his hat should float the same as Sniffles does Teethgone.png|Does Handy use glue for his hat? Otteroverboard.png|I´m falling, and my hat forgot... Russellflip.png|Why didn't Russell's hat fall (again)? Bearfall.png|Uh no, these hats are long gone Sniffleshead.jpeg|Sniffles' lost his head, but not his hat STV1E12.3_Shifty_before_death.png|Shifty's hat should've fallen onto the road STV1E13.1_Matrix_truck.png|Russell with his never-falling hat, again... STV1E13.1_chopped.png|...and their hats never fly off even while being sliced in half, do they? STV1E13.2_Man_this_guy_is_tough.png|Flippy with his special never-falling hat Dontdothis.png|It looks like Flippy is lying instead of standing (cuz it´s accidentaly non-spatial) LBE2_Russell_Diving.png|Have you ever saw anybody underwater with hat on their head like this? Imagegas.jpg|Cub´s hat should've been on the floor TrainK6.png|How can his hat still be on his head if he's lying like this? Outtathewaycub.png Fall_Out_Boy_beheaded.jpg|Don't understand why his hat hasn't fall yet... S3E19_Behind_you!.png|Flippy's never-falling hat appears again. S3E24_Fatality.png|I´m in pain but great my never falling hat works. GOWAB_twirling.png|Cub is literally swung around like a rag doll... GOWAB_popandcubfates.png|...yet his hat goes nowhere. AHN_Fail.png|Cub's hat should fallen off of him at this point. Missing/Inaccurate Tails Cuddles_without_slippers.jpg|Cuddles without tail. Goof3ecl.PNG|Petunia without tail. Nuttin'_Wrong_with_Candy_Nutty_DAT_ASS.PNG|Nutty without tail. Draggedtohelp.png|Shifty's tail burnt... Singing_around_the_fire.PNG|Shifty gets his tail back, Handy has hands and got his legs back. S3E23_Wtf_026.png|Handy's tail... S3E23_Wtf_027.png|It's gone. S1E3_Replacementhead.png|Splendid without tail. Rocket_Outside.jpg|Sniffles' tail is gone. TCOD84.png|Buddhist Monkey without his tail. JBC_Poor_Mime.png|It's not his tail, but Mime's tailbone is missing. LBE2 Brave Russell.png|Russell's tail is missing in this scene... Enteringthecircus.png|...and this scene... S3E22 Russell.png|...and also during his death in Bottled Up Inside. Balance.png|Russell is without his tail for the entirety of his debut episode. WheelinAndDealinZ (22).png|Lifty and Shifty missed their tails. S4E8_Camp_Cuddles_and_Toothy.png|Cuddles and Toothy missing their tails. TTIM 7.png|Oh ok now Toothy is a bear... WheelinAndDealinZ (23).png|Handy without tail. STV1E1.2_25.PNG|Cuddles without tail. Spin Fun Knowing Ya (4).png|Again Toothy in bear version... Trails16.png|...again... Reaperdeath.png|Mime missing his tail. Snow What Z (2).png|Unless her tail is buried in the snow, it should be visible here... STV1E13.2 Petunia on a plane.png|Petunia without tail. Smallertail.png|Toothy with a smaller-than-usual tail. SU53.png|Sniffles' missing snout can at least be explained. Mime and Mime again (1).png|Maybe he lost it from whatever accident brought him here. LBE5 Other Half.png|Petunia with two tails. ParSmT8.png|Nutty in bear version... Greendog.png|Petunia without tail. Books 13.jpg|Buddhist Monkey again with cut tail... Wrong Eyes/Inverted Pupils Goof3.PNG|Lumpy with pac-man eyes. Htffalsealarmgoof.png|Nutty should never have pac-man eyes. HaS_11.PNG|Fliqpy's eyes are not the right color. S2E9_Mime's_death.png|Mime with circular pupils. Beforepassingout.png|Flaky with circular pupils. Faceless.jpg|Giggles with circular pupils. EyesColdLemonade.jpg|Petunia with circular pupils. 18GWS.png|Russell with circular pupil. Bandicam_2014-07-29_12-34-16-112.jpg|Toothy with a Cub's/Mr. Pickels' eye. S1E6_Water_You_Wading_For_Cuddles_dead.PNG|Cuddles' eye has a circular pupil on it. Deaths.png|Flaky and Petunia has Lumpy´s eyes. BoffB51.png|Splendid has circular pupils. Burned_Afro.jpg|Disco Bear doesn't have his pac-man eyes. Vlcsnap-00001.jpg|The eye in the bottle has a circular pupil. Out_sight_18.jpg|Flaky has Lumpy´s eyes. SkiYa39.png|Flaky has wrong eyes once again. ClAct56.png|Cuddles´ with wrong eyes. Gangsallhere.png|Something's wrong with the duo's eyes. S1E3_Spliggles.png|Giggles' pupils face outward. Disco_bears_rape_face_by_okami_rao_fox-d3fqlkx.jpg|Disco Bear's pupils facing outward. Havin'_A_Ball_Cub_ball3.PNG|Cub with inverted eyes. Sinkbath.png|Cub has eyes wrong side. NBTT_13.PNG|Toothy's outward facing pupils. SparMe_1.jpg|Handy's eyes are facing outward. Unsuccessful.png|Now inward. HaS_17.PNG|Fliqpy with pac man eyes. Philtrum Goofs Choking.png|Cub missing his philtrum. SnipSnip3.png|Pop's philtrum dislocated from his nose. RussellCrazy.png|Russell without his philtrum. Chugsdfgvyuthguvfd.png|Something's wrong with Nutty's mouth. Burn_Flaky,_BURN!.PNG|Fliqpy without his philtrum. S1E27_Finally_Stops.png|Petunia without philtrum. Wheelin'_And_Dealin_L_and_S_car_nosteer.jpg|Lifty and Shifty without their philtrums. BDYTYA_6.png|Giggles without philtrum. 61LIS.png|Cuddles without philtrum. RH8.png|Flaky without philtrum. Straweye.png|Mime without philtrum. Screenshot_2017-04-24_at_12.31.35_AM.png|Petunia without philtrum. Nosefallsoff.png|Losing his nose, doesn't mean he should lose his philtrum too. S2E25_Disco_Bear's_Injury.png|Disco Bear without philtrum. Stuffedanimals.png|Handy without philtrum. Dislocatedteeth.png|Giggles without philtrum. Dislocatednose.png|Cuddles' philtrum is not attached to his nose. Dislocatednose5.png|Fliqpy has his nose placed wrong. Miscolored Blood Toothy is dead.png|Red blood on Toothy's neck, orange blood spilling on the floor. Latereactionfromhandy.png|Red blood on the ground, pink blood on Nutty's tail, limbs, and head Bloodytreadmill.png|Sniffles' orange blood. Bandicam_2014-07-22_06-21-09-869.jpg|Orange blood from Giggles' eyes. Havin'_A_Ball_MEDVAC_HELI_crash.PNG|Pop, Cub, and Lumpy's orange blood. Faststrumming.png|Orange blood from Lumpy's hand. Trails11.png|Petunia with brownish-red blood. Hike_16.jpg|Cuddles with pinkish blood. S4E4_Roadkill.png|Handy with orange blood. Cubhitsflaky.png|Flaky with orange blood. Horrifiednutty.png|Handy with orange blood... again. Cuddles Cuddles is occasionally seen missing his slippers as well as inaccuracies with his cheeks. STV1E12.3 Cuddles Mouse.png|Cuddles' normal look. S1E27 Happy Cuddles Again 5.png|Cuddles without his slippers. Cuddles without slippers.jpg|Cuddles missing both his tail and slippers in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. Cuddlesmissingcheeks.png|Cuddles without his pink cheek. O.jpg|Again Cuddles with no cheeks. Screen shot 2012-05-16 at 12.21.23 AM.png|Cuddles with white cheeks. Giggles Just like Nutty and Petunia, Giggles' most frequent goof often involves her marking. In some episodes Giggles' marking isn't visible when it should be seen. This goof mostly takes place in the early episodes and stopped appearing after season 2, until Happy New Year aired. Her eyelashes used to frequently disappear too. Cleandalake.png|What the back of her head is suppose to look like. S1E3_Goner.png|But the marking isn't there here. Stealing_the_Spotlight.png|Or here... Giggles'_Season_1_Intro.gif|...or here... Movieseatingdeath.png|...or here... GoFaster.png|...or here... ~Eyes_Cold_Lemonade.png|...or here... SA_crash_.png|...here we can´t see it too... KTreeGoof.png|Her marking is dislocate. Xd2.png|Her marking is drawn wrong. ClAct17.png|Giggles with eyelashes before her injury... ClAct37.png|...and then missing lashes after her injury. Better Off Bread 4.PNG|Her eyelashes were absent for the entire episode. LBE1_Giggles'_Injury_1.png|Eyelashes disappear once her eyes are pulled out. Giggles_looks_3d_but_her_nose_still_2d.png|Giggles looks spatially but her wrong nose ruin it (it isn´t spatially) Toothy Toothy's most reoccurring goof involves his teeth. Toothy is suppose to have large, gapped buckteeth, but he is often seen with small standard teeth instead. This goof appears quite often in the early series and even appears in the TV episode Take a Hike. Sometimes his teeth will switch from standard to gapped in the same episode. 1079000770_1607357656_UMG-vidcvr-00602517257672-01-RGB72-640x480.jpg|How Toothy's teeth are suppose to look like. Toothy's_Season_2_Intro.png|The only pop-up to feature this goof. StarK5.png|One of the very rare times where this goof occurs after the TV series. Toothypointing.png|Look! I bought new teeth prosthesis! DUH.png|What is with my teeth? TTIM_3.png|Gapped teeth. TTIM_4.png|Regular teeth seconds later. Lumpy Lumpy debatably holds the most infamous reoccurring goof in the entire series, as his antlers switch positions in almost every single episode he appears in, they sometimes even switch in continuous shots (There have actually been a couple of instances where both of his antlers stick up). This goof carries through every season, but there are some instances of Lumpy going entire episodes without this goof occurring but this is usually when he barely has any screen time. One example of Lumpy having a lot of screen time and his antlers not switching is In Over Your Hedge. The show is also very inconsistent with his teeth, sometimes they're on his nose, or his mouth, sometimes it's both at once. His mouth can also appear from the end of his snout. Lumpy's_Season_1_Intro.gif|Even his starring pop-ups... Lumpy's_TV_Season_Intro.gif|... can't make up their mind on those antlers. Giggles_purple_ear_S1E1.jpg|Considering how this is the first time we see Lumpy, this may be how his antlers are suppose to be. Plum.jpg|His right antler is pointing down... Zayats_164.png|... now up... Lumpy_eyes.png|... down again... Doggon_It_Lumpy.PNG|... up ... Keepin'_it_Reel.jpg|... and down... S4E5_Nofacelumpy.png|... and surprise surprise, it's sticking up again... Lumpy why Z.png|...And again down... Lumpy u dick.png|...And again up. Upantlers.png|He looks pretty awkward with both antlers up. Lumpy_antlers_up.png|Again both antlers up... IF73.png|Teeth on nose. Hike_9.jpg|Teeth in mouth. Date_9.jpg|Teeth everywhere. S3E8_Lumpy's_injury.png|His teeth now stay in his mouth. S4E1_KMUP31.png|This episode has his teeth INSIDE his nose which is just disturbing. HTF_-_Aw_Shuck_!_3.png|Mouth on face. 9STS.png|Mouth on nose. Petunia Just like Giggles and Nutty, Petunia's reoccurring goof involves her head marking. It will usually either disappear or stretch all the way down the back of Petunia's head. Her eyelashes and tail would also occasionally disappear. Basementdoor.png|What the back of her head is suppose to look like. YoureBakingMeCrazy.jpg|No marking. Imagedish.jpg|No marking same here... 3-htf-i-get-a-trick-out-of-you.jpg|Her tail marking is also gone. FB24.png|Petunia's marking reaches the bottom of her head. Sa_giggles_and_petunia_turn.png|The ugliest design for Petunia's marking, ever. RS76.png|Suddenly different marking here... SP_Petunia_death.png|...here too... Pitchin' Impossible Petunia and Lumpy.png|Petunia without her eyelashes, though this is fixed later in the episode. HaS 30.PNG|Petunia missing her eyelashes again. EyesColdLemonade.jpg|Without eyelashes once again. Handy While this goof is hard to notice, it happens very often. The hammer and screwdriver in Handy's tool belt, tend to switch places with each other, sometimes in continuous shots. This goof even occurs in Handy's most recent appearance, A Handy Nanny. Also a minor goof occurs whenever his helmet pops up, his ears are missing, although there are exceptions. A minor goof that seems to happen with Handy is his nub stretching out whenever he wipes his head, which shouldn't be possible. S1E2_Housewarming_Petunia+Handy.PNG|The first appearance of Handy's tool belt. S1E2_Housewarming_Treehouse_idle.PNG|They swap spots already. STV1E1.2_91.PNG|His tools swap places in the next following shots... STV1E1.2_94.PNG|...swich... Yank_3.png|It should look like this... Dontyankmychain_mole_and_handy02.png|So why did you switch your tools right after? AHN_Success.png|Again... AHN_Fire.png|...and again...and again... Date 11.jpg|How Handy is supposed to look like with his ears visible. Handyears-0.png|Another rare instance of Handy with ears. S1E2 Housewarming Handy shiiit.PNG|Here he has no ears... Handydeath.png|...nor here... HandyDeathShardAtWorkZ.png|...they're still the same... S3E12 INY30.png|Handy forgot his ears in closet again... S4E4 HandyWithoutEars.png|...same as there... S1E2_Housewarming_Petunia+Handy.PNG|His nub is now long enough to have an elbow joint. STV1E1.2_Handywrist.png|How fast can those tools switch sides... Nubextension.png|Ha! Same pose as before... but still wrong. STV1E13.2_Pitiful_nubs.png|Handy, will you promise us not to swap your tools around again? Nutty Nutty's reoccurring goofs involve his eye, his two lollipops, candy cane, and head marking. In numerous episodes the all-day sucker and the lollipop switch places on Nutty's cheeks, his lazy eye switches places with his good eye when it's always suppose to stay on the left, and his candy cane switches the direction it's facing. Similar to Lumpy, these goofs usually don't happen if Nutty doesn't have to much screen time in an episode. In every episode that uses old animation, Nutty's head marking is never visible from the back of his head with Icy You being the only exception. False_Alarm_2.png|All of his candy is in its correct spot. Justtwostrangers.png|All of the candy (except the apple) is inverted. S3E4_That's_my_son's.png|Correct lolipops. S3E4_Cub_behind.png|What why? Nutty didn't even shift his head in another direction, yet the lollipops switched anyway. Apffgfghg.png|Lazy eye on the left. Thepatientisntbuckled.png|Now it's one the right. Nuttyishere.png|Again lolipops switching places... Cutenutty.png|The candy cane switched positions. Azdfyhuytuif.png|What the back of his head is suppose to look like. Head_marking_iy.png|Nutty's marking visible from the back of his head in an old episode. Gumballmachine.png|Missing head marking. AsYouWish.JPG|One of the rare instances of a characters marking disappearing in the TV series. NWWC 25.png|No marking again... Myicecream.png|Why is his candy-cane on his hip?! Sniffles One of Sniffles' reoccurring errors involve his pocket protector switching places on his chest or disappearing. His other error is his snout changing lengths. While this mostly happened in the old episodes, in one very rare occasion, in a TV episode, Sniffles' snout is very long in one frame. In three episodes, his mouth appeared below his snout instead of at the tip. The tape on his glasses also disappears occasionally. Swallow_11.jpg|The length of his snout in earlier episodes. Tonguestuck.png|Now it's small. Photo.png|Small... Incominglumpy.png|...again small... Flame.jpg|Sniffles' long snout in a TV episode. S1E4_Crazyantics_Sniffles_Tounge.PNG|Sniffles' mouth is always on the end of his snout... Hike 8.jpg|...not anymore. Snowman.png|You can see Sniffles' smile, but it's drawn wrong. Smash.jpg|His mouth is between his cheek and snout. Hammerslide.png|Pocket Protector on right. Timemachineinthepark.png|Now the pocket protector is on the left. BDYTYA_3.png|Right. BDYTYA_6.png|Left... Volenteer Sniffles.png|...Right. Blackpotion.png|Missing pocket protector. 2ndTrails18.png|Again missing pocket protector... S4E9 Sniffles Looks At The Wheel.png|And again his pocket protector is missing. Teeth.png|Sniffles without tape on his glasses. Deadtreadmill.png|A better view of his tape-less glasses. Pop There are times where Pop would open his mouth and his pipe appears to just be floating in mid-air. Water 9.jpg|Pop's pipe just floating there. A.jpg|This makes even less sense, he's facing down. S3E1_I've_made_my_choice.png|Pipe... SnipSnip3.png|I look great with pipe in my face! STV1E1.3_Cub_in_awagon.png|Ehm...the pipe... Eyesburntaway.png|...again, it's not falling... Popshocked.png|Oh no, son! My pipe is falling! ETS16.png|They let me fix this...but not my falling pipe... Notoutofharmsway.png|To this pipe.. I have no comment... Bearfall.png|What to catch first? My son or my pipe? Cub Cub's reoccurring goof involves the safety pin on his diaper constantly switching the position it's facing, sometimes it switches during continuous shots. S4E5_Poorbike.png|Facing the left. S4E5_AVC_Lumpy,_Pop_and_Cub.png|Now the right. 20LIS.png|Left... 21LIS.png|...right... Hqdefault17.jpg|...still right... Packrings.png|...became left... AHN_Crying.png|...still left but... Screenshot_from_2016-11-16_19-15-33.png|...suddenly became right. Flaky There are occasional inconsistencies that either involve Flaky's quills or dandruff. Sometimes her quills faze through objects or disappear, along with her dandruff. SkiYa69.png|Flaky without her quills HaS 28.PNG|Again Flaky without her quills S3E13 Flaky's death.PNG|Flaky loses a huge portion of her quills Gnomefallsintowater.png|Flaky missing most of the dandruff flakes on her body ThisKnife_18.jpg|Flaky without many flakes BDYTYA_4.png|Flaky has no flakes Popcupine.png|Flaky without flakes on her quills S3E17 Playing.png|Flaky's quills faze though a chair Wp_quill_goof.png|The surfboard is through Flaky´s quills The Mole The Mole's reoccurring goof involves the mole on his face, in almost every episode The Mole appears in, his mole switches sides on his face, sometimes during continuous shots. S3E21_The_Blind_Guy.png|Right side of nose S3E21_AinV27.png|Left side of nose Molehole.png|Left side of nose FlameMole_3.png|Right side of nose Bulb.png|Left side of nose Devel_8.jpg|Right side of nose STV1E13.3_Mole_stepped_on_a_glass_shard.png|Right side of nose STV1E13.3_Mole_and_his_musician_shop_3.png|Left side of nose S3E16 The Mole and Lumpy.png|Left side of nose S3E16 8.png|Right side of nose Mole money.PNG|Right side of nose. Zayats 160.png|Left side of nose. BD7.png|Left side of nose. Date 7.jpg|Right side of nose. Russell Russell actually has two goofs and they involve his hook and eyepatch. His eyepatch tends to switch between his two eyes and his hook switches which hand it's on. These goofs didn't happen as much in the older episodes and started appearing more and more during and after the TV series. On several occasions, his tail would also disappear or be placed on his back. S2E22_Halloween_time.png|Right side. Zombie_Russell.jpg|The eyepatch and hook switch. Justacceptit.png|Left side. Russell.png|Right side. S3E9_Eatingbone.png|Russell's feeding hook... S3E9_Spacehelmet.png|...becomes his painting hand. Russell_Angry.png|Right side. Piratechnic.png|The eyepatch switches. LBE2 Russell Diving.png|Russell's tail attached to his back. Thinking.png|Left side. Russellwakesup.png|Left side. Lifty and Shifty Lifty and Shifty's main goof lies in their pupils. This is mostly because the animators couldn't decide which kind of eyes suited the duo the best. This only counts as a goof if their circular pupils are used in the early episodes or if their pac-man pupils are used in the TV series. Bandicam_2016-06-27_12-18-37-165.jpg|Pac-man eyes. Grins.jpg|Black dots. Milkin_16.jpg|One pupil is circular the other is pac-man shaped. Milkin_18.jpg|Black dots again... ClAct13.png|and again... WTracks116.png HTF_Moments_-_Lifty_and_Shifty_found_the_kryptonut_(TV_S01_E06.3)_3.png|In Gems the Breaks, their pupils are circular only for the beginning of the episode. HTF_Moments_-_Lifty_and_Shifty_found_the_kryptonut_(TV_S01_E06.3)_6.png|From this point, their pupils are pac-man shaped for most of the episode. Mime With so many assets used for his face paint and markings, there are bound to be mistakes. Surprisingly, they aren't that common but sometimes occur with the old animation. HTF_TV_Mime_to_five_37.png|What his face is suppose to look like. Bandicam_2014-07-29_12-41-50-741.jpg|Mime's eyebrows float off his head. Keepin_7.jpg|No eyebrows. S3E9_Very_lazy_class.png|Last I checked, Mime's makeup covered his whole face. Mime_tail_dissapear0000.png|Missing one cheek. Keepin_9.jpg|Heart-shaped nose... Keepin_10.jpg|...followed by Halloween costume. Takeyourseat_groof4.PNG|Who thought Mime without his eyebrows and cheeks would make him look so scary? HWH97.png|One of Mime's eye markings is raised over his head. Cro-Marmot Cro-Marmot's reoccurring goof involves his club constantly switching hands, despite the fact that it and Cro-Marmot are frozen. Snow6.png|Right hand. Snow9.png|Left hand. 2010-06-28_133B583B13.jpg|Right hand. Wipe_3.jpg|Left hand. LBE1_Cro-Marmot_and_Giggles.png|Right hand. LBE1_They_Are_Happy_Together.png|Left hand. S3E11_Hey_Cro-Marmot.png|Right hand. S3E11_Fans.png|Left hand. Flippy/Fliqpy Flippy's reoccurring goof involves the crest on his beret switching places, sometimes in continuous shots. As for Fliqpy, his eyes, while usually light green, have sometimes been given other colors. Bandicam 2016-12-17 01-41-13-207.jpg|Usual position of Flippy's beret. LBE4 Flipping Out.png|The crest moved. S2E22 Flippy in his truck.png|There can only be one explanation... Flippy on halloween.jpg|... he has two crests on his beret. massgrave.jpg|Crest moved again... lol.jpg|...and again.. ETS96.png|...again... ETS109.png|aaaaand...agaaaaain... yeyeyeyye whats oin un.png|Also here too... NST5.png|...why we still surprised? IOYH fliqpytransformation3.png|Usual color of Fliqpy's eyes. HaS_20.PNG|Fliqpy with pac-man eyes. Flippin'_Burgers_Giggles'_death.png|Fliqpy with black eyes. Splendid Splendid's reoccurring goof comes from his patagium (skin flaps). They often disappear or disconnect from his arms. STV1E1.2_79.PNG|Splendid and how his arms and skin flaps should look like. Helping HelpsZ (1).png|No skin flaps. It_is_a_Snap_Z_(2).png|Where the hell are my flaps?! S3E7_Splendidswatch.png|Hey...again? Man,_still.png|Missing patagium on one arm. S3E20_Breaking_Wind_2.png|Oh yeah, somebody cut my flap... 2ndGTB69.png|Without flap... 2ndGTB68.png|His flap passes one of his arms. S3E20_Le_Book.png|Twilight is so boring that my flap rather leave my arm. ClAct83.png|It's hard to see but one of his arms are disconnected from his skin flap. Lammy Lammy's reoccurring goof involves the bow in her hair. It switches positions very often. If she stars in an episode her bow tends to switch in continuous shots quite a bit. S3E17 Lammy in her house.png|Lammy's bow faces left... S3E17 Happy Lammy.png|...now right. S3E13_A_Bit_of_a_Pickle_Oh_no.png|Left... S3E13_ABOAP13.png|Right... S4E2_AWNP_Lammy's_injury.png|...right... S4E2_AWnNP20.png|...left... Mr. Pickels Mr. Pickels' size varies throughout his appearances. S3E13 Meet Lammy and Mr. Pickels.png|Mr. Pickles is this big... S3E13 Mr. Pickels! Your alive!.PNG|...now he's this small. S3E13_Since.png|His whole body must be Handy's size if Handy didn't have legs instead of his hands, since he can reach the wheel like this. S3E17_Differnt_sandwich.png|Flaky was probably able to swallow him because of his shrinking powers. S3E17_Flakyflushed.png|Now again BIG Mr. Pickles standing on the loo. Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:JPG Category:Character Galleries